


Keep your eyes on me

by alittlemayhem, niawho



Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/pseuds/alittlemayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: “I said I was done with work, not with you.”“Let me see you, Kitten.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057058
Comments: 3
Kudos: 279





	Keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of #miakinkmas

Kuroo is working, more than not lately. And although Kenma doesn’t mind most of the time, considering he himself is pretty busy with his own startup company, this time, it’s bothering him. His eyes peer over the screen and snap back at the sound of a boisterous voice behind the closed door. He tucks a fraying piece of hair behind his ear and glances down at his sock donned feet. Pacing to and fro Kenma becomes anxious, needy almost.

So maybe that’s why he decided to sneak up inside Kuroo’s home office while he was still on a business call. Maybe that’s why he had quietly placed himself on top of Kuroo’s lap, why he has been moving ever so slightly on top of him, wiggling his ass against him every time he shifts to accommodate himself on his legs.

“Yes, we should make the interview now that they’re all here in Japan,” Kuroo says, a hand lazily stroking Kenma’s hair. “Yes, make sure Oikawa can make it to the interview as well. It would be good to have him there.” Soft strands of caramel lace in between his fingers.

Kenma instinctively leans into the touch, not hearing much else of the conversation, too focused on his own phone to care. But he does feel Kuroo’s free hand gripping his thigh, slowly moving up and down as he keeps talking over the phone. The warmth is emanating from his palms. Kenma looks up at him with hooded eyes.

Kuroo flashes him a quick smirk before returning his attention to the call, “I know… Yes, I know, yes, I already talked with him…” He rolls his eyes. Clearly, he was not ecstatic about the call.

The rest of the conversation is a blur to Kenma. Something about schedules and meetings, and something else that makes Kuroo sigh. It’s not until he feels the chair move beneath him, and Kuroo’s hand stroking his hips that he realizes the call is over. 

“Fucking finally,” Kuroo mumbles, burying his face on the crook of Kenma’s neck before exhaling. “That two hours call could’ve been an email.” 

“I guess planning an interview with world-class athletes isn’t that easy,” Kenma says. 

Kuroo scoffs, a little sound leaving him before he leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Kenma’s lips. “Yeah, but let’s not talk about work anymore, can we? I’ve had enough for today.” A long exhale leaves his body, Kenma swears he can see the weight shedding off of him.

Kenma nods, “Sure, wanna grab some dinner, then?” He’s starting to get up from Kuroo’s lap when his strong hand pulls him, sitting him back _down_ with a single move. 

“Where are you going?” Kuroo’s dark eyes pierce through him, his free hand already back on his hair. 

Kenma frowns. “You said you were done for the day...” 

“Hmmm...” Kuroo hums, light fingers traveling down from Kenma’s hair to trace his jaw, barely touching him before holding it with a tight grip, turning it to the side. “I said I was done with work, not with _you_.” 

Kenma catches his breath when Kuroo leans forward, his warm lips pressing against the tender skin of his exposed neck, and he can’t help but close his eyes. _Finally._

“Kuroo...” 

“Hmm?” Kuroo murmurs, but doesn’t move his lips away. 

Instead, he tilts Kenma’s head further back, and presses down _hard_. Nibbling at the soft skin before moving his lips up, following Kenma’s jawline to stop at his ear and circle his wet tongue around it. 

Kenma can’t possibly hold down the soft moan that escapes him when he feels Kuroo’s hot breath so close to him crashing in his skin. Without realizing it, Kenma presses his own hips down. Grinding into the small of Kuroo’s front, eliciting an excited reaction.

“Kenma...” Kuroo says in a low growl that sends shivers down Kenma’s spine. 

“Hmm?” Kenma teases back, moving his hips in small circles, temptingly rubbing against Kuroo’s growth. 

Kuroo groans again, and this time tilts his own head up to catch Kenma’s lips in a hungry kiss. His tongue tracing his bottom lip before pushing in. 

Kenma gives in, leaning into the kiss to meet Kuroo’s own lust, completely intoxicated by how hot Kuroo feels beneath him, by how his hands are roaming up and down his body, grabbing in place as the kiss becomes deeper, desperate... 

“Kuroo, Kuroo...” Kenma pulls back, catching his breath for a second. 

Kuroo flashes him a soft smile and lays back against the office chair, his hands running up Kenma’s thighs where they’re hidden by the short he’s wearing. 

“Your skin is so soft...” he murmurs, his fingers leaving a tingle when they rest. “Did you know the epidermis is the biggest organ of the human body?” 

Kenma looks at him with a confused look on his face that stays on even after Kuroo leans back again to place a soft kiss on his temple. 

“Is- is this really the time for that?” Kenma asks, his brow still furrowed. 

But Kuroo doesn’t answer him back. Instead, he chuckles, and without saying a word, spins the office chair around, rolling them over until they’re facing the body-sized mirror in the room. 

Kenma catches their reflection in the mirror, his body splayed and seated on top of Kuroo’s massive thighs. He lets his eyes wander around, taking in the view until he meets Kuroo’s cat-like gaze burning right through him. A curved smile he knows way too well on his lips.

“Look at you, kitten…” Kuroo purrs, one of his fingers tracing lightly over Kenma’s neck, the touch feather-like as it petals down the crook of his neck, descending into his exposed collarbone. “Look how _pretty_ you are.”

Kuroo is barely touching him, his fingers dancing around his collarbone to follow down his right arm, stroking up and down, but Kenma feels like electricity is running through him. Stemming from the places that Kuroo’s hands lightly press. 

“I love every part of you, did you know that?” Kuroo murmurs against his ear as his hand keeps moving freely, each touch perfectly controlled. “I love your arms…”

Kenma feels a warmth inside as Kuroo runs his hands to his side, fingers roaming across his arms before resting his hands on Kenma’s hips, right where his hoodie is slightly raised up. 

“Let me see you, Kitten.” The words are soft and low, but Kenma knows it’s not a request, but a command.

Incapable of looking away from their reflection in the mirror, he raises his arms up and lets Kuroo take off his hoodie. The fabric dragging across his torso and slipping off of his arms, the movement is sensual and slow. Even before Kenma can return his eyes to the mirror, he can _feel_ Kuroo’s hands firmly on his torso.

“I love this, too…” He murmurs, and Kenma can’t possibly look away from the reflection, hypnotized by how big Kuroo’s hand looks on him. “And _these_.” Those exact hands brush over his sensitive spots. 

Kenma jolts when Kuroo rubs his nipples, the touch sending a rush of heat through his body to collect at his groin. 

“I love these a lot, actually…” Kuroo purrs and this time pinches both of Kenma’s nipples between his fingers, twisting them just right.

“Ah- ah, Kuroo…” Kenma moans, looking at how Kuroo’s fingers twist and pull on his nipples, working him up.

He can’t look away for the life of him. His eyes tethered to the image of himself, the lust began to pour out of him. It’s one thing to feel Kuro’s hands on him, but it’s a completely new thing seeing it. His delicate body being molded and formed into the sensual being reflected to him. Was that himself? It sure _felt_ like it. Seeing the way Kuroo is grinning as he relentlessly plays with his nipples, watching how his own body tenses and arches, looking for more of that pleasure draws him out of his shell.

His nipples are sensitive and completely perked up as Kuroo continues to play with them, each movement contributing to the growth in his own shorts. He needs more, he _wants_ more.

Kenma moans when Kuroo pinches his nipples hard, throwing his head back to rest on Kuroo’s shoulder. The padding of the chair saves the back of his head from slamming into the bookshelf.

“I love the way you sound, kitten…” Kuroo teases, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck as he continues to abuse Kenma’s already too hard nipples.

“Kuroo, Kuroo, I…” Kenma breathes out, trying to form any coherent sentence but just can’t.

“Hmm? You like it, don’t you?” Kuroo breathes against his ear before lightly biting it. “Tell me what you want, yes?”

Another pinch from Kuro’s fingers and Kenma can’t help but sink his hips back hard into Kuroo’s laps as his back naturally arches. “Please, Kuroo… I need _you_ , I-”

“I _know_ , I need you too.” 

Kuroo places a quick kiss on his shoulder before quickly reaching out to the desk, carefully opening the last drawer before pulling a small bottle of lube out. Kenma watches him, raising an eyebrow.

“You have that in your office?” He asks in a dull tone.

“Hmm, yeah? Can’t blame me for being extra prepared.” Kuroo shrugs, tapping his hips with his free hand. “C’mon perk up, let’s take you out of these.”

Kenma shakes his head, but slightly raises up off the chair. He takes off his shorts and boxers as quickly as he can. It’s a little embarrassing how he’s already fully hard, but Kuroo doesn’t give him any time to think, spreading his thighs apart to let Kenma sit comfortably on top of them, with just enough space to work him up. His back flush against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo brings Kenma’s heels to meet the edge of his own knees and gawks at the view he has spread for himself.

His eyes follow Kuroo through the reflection as he sees him pouring lube into his finger, carefully coating them. “Don’t look at me,” Kuroo says, placing his hand down, the type of his finger brushing against Kenma’s entrance. “Look at yourself.”

A gasp escapes Kenma’s lips when he feels and _sees_ that first finger pushing _in_. Kuroo gives him a moment to adjust to the intrusion before starting to stretch him up properly. 

Kenma instinctively pushes his hips down, but Kuroo holds him in place with his free hand. “Don’t be impatient, kitten…” He murmurs, his dark gaze piercing him through the mirror.

Kuroo opens him up slowly, enjoying every second of it. First a finger, then two, which he moves up and down, and then around, getting Kenma’s breath to come out short with every little movement.

It doesn’t take much until Kuroo is pushing a third finger in and Kenma is quivering on top of him, his thighs tensed up as he tries so fucking hard not to rock back into those devilish long fingers that keep pumping up and down of him.

Kenma doesn’t know at what point he closed his eyes and stopped looking at them in the mirror, but when Kuroo brushes against his prostate and wraps his free hand around Kenma’s cock, his eyes fly open, only to see Kuroo’s own dark eyes eating him up through the reflection.

Kuroo brushes against that bundle of nerves again as his hand lazily strokes him up and down and Kenma groans.

“Kuro, _fuck…_ Kuro, _please…_ ”

“I know, kitten, I know.” Kuroo mumbles, and without a warning, retreats his hands from Kenma, causing him to whimper at the sudden loss.

Kenma follows his every movement as he unbuckles his pants, slightly lifts his ass from the chair to slip them down, freeing his erection. It’s almost obscene the way it rubs against his ass. 

Kuroo raises him up slightly, silently asking him to keep himself there as he coats his length with lube. When he’s done, Kenma sees his hand flying to grip him by the waist.

Their eyes meet in the mirror for a second as Kuroo murmurs. “Don’t take your eyes off of yourself.” Before gripping Kenma’s hips tight, and slamming him down on his cock.

Kenma's mouth falls open in a silent “o” as he feels his body opening up the stretch before closing tight around the warm, heavy cock inside of him. He braces himself on Kuroo’s lap, trying to collect himself before giving him the go to move. 

He takes a second just to look at them in the mirror, his blushed body sitting on top of Kuroo’s athletic legs, his big hands firm on his hips, and his haunting eyes roaming through Kenma’s reflection to finally meet his own eyes, locking him in his gaze.

Kenma nods and that’s all it takes for Kuroo to start moving.

They have made love many times before, they have been in a committed relationship for over four years now, after all. But this time feels different. It feels more intimate, more erotic… More lustful than any other time before. 

And Kenma can’t do anything but look at the way Kuroo disappears inside of him with every thrust of his hips, sending tremors of pleasure throughout Kenma’s body with every drag of his cock. Kuroo wraps his arms together under Kenma’s thighs and thrusts with more vigor than before.

His eyes roll back as Kuroo slams up harder, his thrust stronger and more erratic with every minute that goes by. Kenma doesn’t know exactly when, but he started to rock back down, rocking into his thrust with the same desperate movements.

“Fuck, kitten…” Kuroo breaths out, erratic kisses falling into Kenma’s shaky shoulders, and he thrusts, and thrusts.

He’s so close, the heat inside of him burning with intensity as their moans fill the little office, the almost too obscene sounds of skin slapping against each other adding to the overflow of sensations.

“Kuroo, please, touch me, please…” Kenma begs, his voice a wrecked mess as his body keeps moving entirely on instinct alone.

A filthy moan leaves his lips when Kuroo finally wraps his hand around his too sensitive cock and immediately starts stroking him up and down.

“Kuro…” Kenma warns him as he can feel himself about to tip over the edge.

But Kuroo doesn’t stop him, instead, he slams up harder, meeting the rhythm of his hand as he commands. “Come, kitten. I wanna see you.”

It’s too much, it’s too fucking much and Kenma is coming, spilling hot around Kuroo’s hand, his eyes glued to the mirror, incapable of looking anywhere else as he sees the whole show before him. Who was this person? Hair slick with sweat, drool racing down his chin, tears welling beneath swollen eyes. _Oh._ Kenma relishes in the sight _that’s me._ As the feeling of euphoria sends shivers down his spine. 

He groans when he can feel Kuroo coming inside of him not too long after, and swears this view will forever be engraved on his memory: The way Kuroo’s head falls back, how his whole body tenses up before relaxing completely, the few drops already leaking from inside of him.

By the time both of them ride off their orgasm, Kenma is too exhausted to even move. His sweaty back pressed against Kuroo’s chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Kuroo lazily strokes his hair, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “I love you, all of you.” He murmurs.

Kenma whispers a soft, “I love you too.” and closes his eyes. He knows they have to move, and clean up, but that can wait. For now, he just wants to enjoy this moment a little bit longer.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and welcome!
> 
> Check out this amazing art by Laura on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/casualmeme_/status/1343375254454939648?s=20)!
> 
> Keep your eyes open for the next one! Bokuaka with- Shibari- coming to you tomorrow!
> 
> Find us on Twitter!  
> [Nia](https://twitter.com/bokutosayswhaat)!
> 
> [May](https://twitter.com/sakusasmask504)!


End file.
